


Fever Dream

by S_Rose_GP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas always comes in at the worst time, Fever, Fever Dream, First Kiss, Fluff, Gabriel Has a Crush on Sam Winchester, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam/Gabriel First kiss, Trickster - Freeform, What Was I Thinking?, Wing Kink?, Wings, church, dream - Freeform, gabriel is alive, somewhat hurt/comfort, this is on crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Rose_GP/pseuds/S_Rose_GP
Summary: Sam has a fever dream leading him to find an old friend is still out there somewhere, alive.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, I don't know how I came up with this but enjoy the wack fever dream. SpinCh.

"104°F, damn Sammy, that is definitely a fever." Sam Winchester was sprawled out on his bed as his brother took his temperature. "And Arianne-" 

"Already tried to heal me, Cas too."

Dean thought a second, "Maybe something's up with their grace, being to hell and back doesnt sit well with anyone." 

Sam shook his head, "They were in hell years ago Dean, something's wrong with me." Dean nodded and let out a deep sigh.

"You know what? Get some rest, we'll figure this out." The older brother stood up and left the room, shutting off the lights. It wasnt long before he drifted off to sleep. 

\- - -

A dream started to appear, "Rowena?" He was in a black room and saw Rowena sitting in the middle, someone else had their back turned to him. "Uh... Rowena?" He slowly started walking towards them, "Ari?" The other woman was the angel who started living with them after Castiel insisted on it. She was one of the only angels he still viewed as a sister and wouldn't let her go after all the trauma she went through... 

"Ah, Samuel, take a seat." Rowena had looked up and guestured to Sam.

"Why, what's going on?" He obeyed anyways.

After Sam sat down Rowena pointed to a bowl, "Arianne, be a dear and get that would you?" The angel nodded and pushed the bowl to the center.

"Is that?" 

The witch nodded, "Yes, yes... spinach." Rowena and Arianne both grabbed one side of the bowl and threw the leaves into the air.

"What the fuck..." Sam just stared as Rowena smiled. 

She nodded closing her eyes. Suddenly they snapped open, glowing purple, "Abi!" She waved her hand as Sam was flung away.

"Hey Sam?" As the tallest Winchester sat up he was now in a nice grassy field.

"Dean?" 

His brother nodded and grabbed his hand to help him stand up, "Hey Sam."

He gave him a weird look, "Uh... hey, man."

"Hey Sam." He just kept staring at him.

"Ok dude, cut that out, it's weird." Dean just nodded.

"Hey Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam. Sam..." 

He moved away from his brother and covered his ears, "Jesus Dean, stop!" Nothing Sam did stopped the other from repeating him name over and over. "Dean shut up!"

When he shouted the ground shook and Dean went silent. "Sammy!" He turned his head and his older brother was latched to him.

"What..." as the Earth moved more it began to open with a glowing light, "No, Lucifer!" He tried to run but couldn't move. 

🎵'Heaven, must be missin' an angel'🎵 

Lucifer was rising from the pit while the song played, he was just dancing around. Rising from hell, dancing. "Oh, hey Sammy!" He turned and smiled at him.

"Hey dude, look!" Dean pointed down into the pit and jumped, dragging Sam down with him. 

He was in another room now, dark blue. "Low-key." Cas was standing further in front of him holding an angel blade, across from him his sister, Arianne.

"Gay braille." They both were in a fighting stance.

"Low-key!"

"Gay braille!" They were starting to move closer to each other.

"Guys! What the hell is going on?" 

They didn't answer as they ran at each other, "Loki!"

"Gabriel!" Arianne jumped on her brother and stabbed him in the chest. She stood up for a second, "Gabe... is real?" she fell over on the side of Cas. 

Sam started to walk over when they melted into a pile of feathers, Cas's an almost black blue and Ari's a deep purple. 

"Hey hey Samshine." 

The Winchester quickly whirled around. "Gabe?" 

The archangel was in front of him, all six golden wings spread wide and glowing, "The one and only." 

Sam couldnt stop himself from running up to him and hugging him close. He stepped away when Gabriel left out a small groan, "Oh sorry, sorry! Did I hurt your wings? I didn't mean to, I just, you know after Michael..."

He shyly rubbed the back of his neck, "Oh, uh no, no. Theyre just... sensitive. Its ok Sammy." Sam gave him a small confused look, "Anyways! The real reason why I'm here!" 

Sam looked even more confused, "Real reason? I thought this was some kind of crazy dream?" 

Gabriel shrugged, "Well yeah it is, but it's not necissarily a fever dream." He scoffed when Sam didn't get it, "I'm doing all of this Sam, more so uh, subconciously."

"What?" The human wasn't following.

"I'm alive Sam! Whenever I die, assume that I didn't. I kinda... need your help, Sammy." 

He froze for a second, "You're alive?" 

Gabriel nodded, "Yep, now I need you to do this, please." He handed him a folded piece of paper. "Good luck." 

Before leaving, the shorter being grabbed Sam's collar and pulled him into a quick kiss, "Sorry about my little thing with the witch, it didn't mean anything."

\- - -

"Sam! Youre awake! I thought I lost ya for a second there." Sam grogily sat up and looked around, Arianne was sitting next to him smiling. "Somehow you're just back to normal, took a day but this is good!" 

She grabbed a folded piece of paper from the nightstand, "Oh and you must've written this in your sleep. I didnt read it though, just the outside... it really looks like my brother's handwriting, it's been awhile since I've seen him so I don't know." 

Sam frantically grabbed the paper and opened it: 'Hey Sammy Sam. Looks like everything went as planned in my game. You'll find me here, well hopefully...' there were coordinates at the bottom of the paper, signed, 'xoxo, Gabe ;)'

"Gabriel's alive."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and the others journey out to find Gabriel.

"Woah Sam, slow down, ok?" 

Sam shook his head, "My laptop, where's my laptop?!" 

Arianne passed him the device as he opened it and typed away, "I don't understand what's-" 

"St. Gabriel the Archangel Catholic Church. McKinney, Texas, let's go!" Sam ran to get his things as Dean and Cas walked by.

"Oh hey, you're up! What's going on Sam?" His brother stopped in front of him.

"I need to go Dean! Gabriel is alive, come on!" He tired to push past him.

"Hold on Sammy, you know this how?" 

"Uh, h-he came to me in a dream." 

Dean raised his eyebrow. "A dream. Sam, he's been gone for almost a year now and he just pops up in some fever dream of yours? Are you sure you weren't just... dreaming?" 

Sam nodded, "Yes, Dean. Now I don't have time to explain, are you coming or not?"

He paused for a second and sighed, "I'll meet you in 10." 

\- - -

Planning for if they needed extra room, they took 2 cars. Cas and Dean in the Impala, Sam and Ari in another.

"So what exactly happened in this dream thing?" Ari turned to Sam as he was driving. 

"Um, well. You and Rowena were worshipping spinach, Dean kept saying my name over and over, Lucifer rose from hell while dancing to 'Heaven Must be Missing an Angel', and you and Cas fought each other while yelling 'Low-key' and 'Gay brail'"

Arianne stared at him for a little then burst out laughing, "What the fuck made Gabriel think of that? Except for the Luci part... he'd probablly do that for real." 

The man shrugged, "He said it was a subconcious call for help."

The angel sat up straight, intruiged, "Well who knows what goes on in his mind. Oh yeah! Tell me about the part with him."

Sam cleared his throat, "Uh, well, I kinda just ran up to him and hugged him but, I don't know, I accidentally touched his wings but t-they were gorgeous and-" 

"You could see his wings?" He nodded, "Wait- you touched them?!"

He nodded again, "It was on accident..." 

She let out a mixture of a laugh and a scream, "WOW, Gabey must really have a thing for you!" 

He had a confused look on his face, "What?" 

Ari stopped laughing to explain, "You must be someone special to him in order to see them, like all angels can cuz God made us and all that. He SHOWED you his wings. But you touched them! You touched them! Jeez how did he react to that!?" 

Sam started to feel hot as a blush creeped across his face, "Oh um..." 

She burst out laughing again, she couldn't help herself, "Oh dad! What else happened?" 

The hunter was hesitant to answer, "Uh... he ki-" his phone rang and he immediately picked it up, "Cas?" 

His brother's voice came from the other line, "No, it's me, my phone's outta juice."

Sam nodded although he couldn't see him, "What is it?" 

"We found a shortcut, if we take the next left it'll drop us down to five minutes."

Sam began to turn the car, "Got it, I'm right behind you guys" 

\- - -

"Would you mind giving us a tour of the church, Father?"

"Why, not at all, come this way." Dean and Cas were on duty to distract so Arianne and Sam could get inside the suspiciously locked basement door.

When they asked the priest what it was he had just replied with it being private. Sam could just be thinking about Gabriel too much, but he wasn't going to leave that church without at least checking. With the others currently being the distraction, Arianne undid the ridiculous amount of chains and locks. 

They began to walk down the stairs when Ari grabbed onto the side of the wall, holding her head, "Ugh... angel wardings." 

Sam gave her a look, "In a church?" 

She nodded, "They could be using them to weaken Gabe if he's here." Her eyes flashed a glowing blue as she inhaled deeply, "He has to be here, go, I'll keep watch." 

With the statement, Sam started down the hallway, gun drawn, "Gabriel?" His voice was quiet as he turned a corner. At the end of the hallway he could see a small figure, it seemed to be standing upright on something. As the hunter got closer he was sure it was Gabe, he seemed to be tied to a cross. "Gabriel!" He took long quiet strides to quickly get to him.

His body was covered in blood, and he only seemed to be wearing a skirt-like article from the waist down. Sam winced, besides the rope binding, he was tied in barbed wire. He carefully removed the wire, trying to work quickly but not injure him anymore. Once he finished that, he got out his knife and carefully started cutting the rope, holding him so he wouldn't fall forwards. 

When Sam picked up the archangel and turned around, he could hear the clash of blades in the distance. There were a harsh scream as he began to pick up his pace. 4 dead demons, Dean, Cas, and Ari. There was an alarm going off.

"Woah Sammy... you actually found him. Nice but uh, we gotta go. Evil padre after us." Dean seemed half content that he was actually right about his dream, probably just for the sake of his brother.

All of the group were able to avoid any obstacles while leaving. Dean and Cas hopped into the Impala and started off.

This time Arianne got into the drivers seat of the other car and Sam got in the back with the archangel. "I'll get us a safe distance away first, then I'll try to heal him."


	3. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam deals with Gabriel after the rescue. (This has no smut it just gets a little heated)

"He should wake up soon. I'm going to head back to the bunker and check in, if thats ok with you. It's best if he isn't moved right now, demons are probably looking for him." 

Arianne started gathering her things as Sam nodded, "Yeah, of course." 

She smiled back at him, "Ok, I'll be back in a few days, I'll call. Oh- and, if you could try and figure out what the hell happened, that'd be great, but don't push too hard." 

She gave a sad look to her sleeping brother then with a woosh, the angel was gone. Sam had been sitting across the room but now he moved to sit next to Gabe on the bed. He looked at the faint scars he had that Ari couldn't fully heal. 

Sam moved his hand to brush a golden lock out of the archangels face, "Sammy?"

Gabriel had his eyes opened just a sliver, "Hey Gabe... yeah, it's me." 

Gabriel now tried to sit up next to him, "Woah, woah. Give yourself a few minutes or more first." 

The celestial being groaned, "I've been out for like a year, Samshine. Come on, help me up." Gabe refused to stay down so Sam gave in.

"Ugh, fine," Sam gave him one hand, the other at the small of his back. As he sat up, Gabriel snuggled himself into Sam's chest. Something about them together just seemed so natural, ignoring the fact that they weren't even officially together yet.

"Thanks Sammy, you really helped me outta that mess." Sam just hummed in response. 

"So, um... what happened?" Gabriel just sat there for awhile, silent. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, it's just... we're trying to help." Sam started playing with the other's golden hair.

"We? Who else knows?" He sounds only slightly concerned. 

"Oh um- just me, Dean, Cas, and Ari." 

Gabe looked up at him, "Ari? Ari as in...?" 

"Oh yeah, sorry. Arianne, she uh, she's an angel." This time he sat straight up and stared at him, "Is she... is she someone bad?" 

His face was blank for a few more seconds, "Ari... jeez I haven't seen her since... since she fell, or someone pushed her. I don't really know what happened. She's alive?" 

Sam tilted his head, "Yeah... was she someone important to you?" 

Gabe sat there still processing, "She might be the only angel I view as a sister... heh, my little sis. When can I see her?" 

Sam pulled him back down to laying on his chest, "As soon as she says we can get you there safely." Sam's phone rang, "Dean? Hey- uh yeah."

Their phone call went on for awhile and Gabriel got bored. The shorter being thought of a way to get the other's attention. He quickly opened his wings and wrapped them around Sam, his eyes widening.

"Holy shit- can I... can I call you back Dean? No, everythings ok, bye." Sam hung up the phone and stared at his wings. 

Gabriel blushed and smiled wide. He turned to face the hunter, "You can touch them, but just be gentle, they're sens-" a mischevious smile came across Sam's face as he grabbed the closest feathers to Gabe's back, "Holy fuck, Sam-" he let his head drop down to the others shoulder as he covered his moan.

"Oh, so that's how this works, huh?" 

He let his other hand slip into the feathers as Gabe started to shift around and make more noises, "S-sam, oh shit-" 

The human stopped playing with the feathers as he lifted the archangels chin, pulling him into a kiss, "I really missed you Gabe. Even though you hooked up with Rowena the last time I saw you." He laughed a little then pulled his shirt off over his head and layed down, lightly stroking his feathers.

"Glad I contacted you. And I just needed some action, y'know? After being locked up. It should've been you though, sorry." He chuckled kissing his neck. Gabriel was already breathing hard as he layed next to him and tangled his hands in Sam's brown locks, pulling him deeper into their kisses. 

"Gabriel-" Castiel quickly popped into the room. When he saw the two his eyes went wide and he covered them with his hands, "Apologies to you both, I was just checking in!" 

He immediatley flew off, leaving a single black feather behind, "Oh my Dad, they always have to ruin eveything!" Gabriel pouted.

The human laughed, "Oh trust me, Cas couldn't ruin this even if he tried." Sam grabbed the archangel's arm and pulled him ontop of himself. He pulled him into a sweet kiss and wrapped his arms around Gabe's waist. Sam couldn't be happier about a stupid subconcious trick Gabriel pulled to get him there, and of course about what was about to happen next.


End file.
